liloandstitchfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lenopow
Welcome Hi, welcome to Lilo and Stitch Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lilo & Stitch: The Series page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 02:17, July 11, 2011 admin rights Hi. Ok, I've given you admin rights so you can clean up the wiki properly. Good luck with it! -- Wendy (talk) 01:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) babyfrier Hi there I am an admin over at alien species and i was researching this page for my own wiki and i saw the page was not catagorised so i categorised it as experiments cu8er --Owen1983 19:04, March 15, 2012 (UTC) WAIT JUST A MINUTE! Now just ho-ho-HOLD on a minute there, tuna toes! (Sorry, quoting Reuben...Ahem.) Don't you think you're being a bit rash? If you're looking for a source on all things concerning a specific subject, what do you type in at the Google search bar? *Insert game/show here* databank? No, *Insert game/show here* WIKI! I, OswaldEvile, am willing to devote my time and energy to cleaning up this wiki, just like I did with Epic Mickey Wiki (I did so good there, they appointed me to administrator!) As for L&S databank, I believe we can recycle that one into a successful fandom! That way, we can have a real wiki and a fanon one! Just...think about it and message me before you do anything else. Please? OswaldEvile 17:35, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Guide Dear Lenopow, I came up with a great idea for a guidebook for the experiments. It will be called Lilo & Stitch: Experiments Guide. It will include all 625 experiments. It will also include Stitch (626), Evile (627), Tickle-Tummy (628), and Leroy (629). All experiments will be in numerical order and have their picture shown (most of the experiments on this website have their pictures, but would need help to get or design pictures of the rest of them). The ones designed by Max Russo, Kingdom Hearts Fan, Ivan Diaz229277 design the experiments just like the Disney Lilo & Stitch version. Some of the othe drawings other people made would be design into the Lilo & Stitch version for the guidebook. How each experiment in the book would be set up is have their picture (most important). Also, they would each have a chart with the following: Number, Name, Designed To Do, and One True Place It Belongs. I hope this will be a great idea. From, DAKOTA94 Question so is this just a site for canon content, or is fanfic material contained within it as well? Phendranaguardian (talk) 05:16, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Fan Content Alright, if you haven't noticed already, i've made a new division of the wiki specifically for fan-made content. I've layed out a few basic rules for it and have pretty much gotten it organized for anybody to make some content for themselves. This'll benefit the wiki by hopefully attracting a slew of new creative individuals and will help keep the canon pages purely canon. Also, if you've got any stories to share, you're more than able to add it as well ;) Phendranaguardian (talk) 23:49, May 6, 2013 (UTC)